


Bittersweet Kisses

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hate, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan wants into Shane’s pants.





	Bittersweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck regan. I need to do these rare pairings.

“You're impossible!” Shane yelled.

“Right back at you.” Negan stated calmly.

“Oh very creative there.”

“Why be creative when I can irritate you without trying?” Negan deadpanned.

“I’m gone!” Shane marched to the door sick of Negan’s shit.

“Nuh uh ah.” Negan grabbed his shirt by the collar pulling him back. “You leave when I say you leave. Ricky’s on a run and that means you get to entertain me, now show me to the noodles.”

“You know where they are.” Shane grumbled.

“Shane.” Negan warned, he wasn’t having it today.

“You're impossible.”

Chucking Negan pulled him closer, guiding him to the shelf full of noodles.

“I want to see what’s on the bottom shelf.” Negan stared at him expectantly.

It was concealed, a big no no for Negan and he watched as Shane bent down and pulled out the large box.

Negan licked his lips, Shane’s jeans rode down exposing the start of his ass crack.

“You know what baby? You always know how to crack me up.” Negan emphasized the word “crack” and raked his arm down Shane’s side.

“Negan.” Shane pouted.

It only made Negan laugh more leaning back, his shirt rode up revealing his tanned torso, sparse hair littering down his stomach. Shane looked away just as he saw the gleam in Negan’s eye. He always looked at him like that, like prime rib. It was the way Shane used to look a girls before all this walker mess but he shook his head feeling it couldn’t be true, Negan leaked mind games after all.

“Stop tempting me and I’ll behave.”

“Asshole.”

“Is what I want to see.” Negan countered with a smirk, disappointed when Shane pulled the box onto the concrete and yanked his jeans up higher.

“Stop!” Shane nearly whined opening the box of not so secretive noodle shells.

“I win!” Negan pulled up a box. “I make fucking grade A stuffed shells, fill them up real nice. Much like I can fill other things up nice if ya know what I mean.” Then he suggestively waggled his eyebrows..

Shane gathered some boxes of shells. “How many you want?” 

It was best to ignore Negan.

“Depends whose eating with me.”

Shane counted out four boxes then looked up. “Well those wives fit in some pretty skinny ass dresses so I’d say a box.”

“Cute.” Negan remarked and took the four boxes clicking his tongue to direct Dwight to pick them up.

“Dwight take this shit out and you all park at the gate, I’ll be there when I’m there.” 

Shane's skin prickled at the hard stare Negan gave him.

“Come on my boy, time's a wastin’.”

Shane followed, his internal dilema being once again trying to figure out why Negan called him boy once more. It made him feel good, wanted, even scared him. Lori and him almost started something but Rick came back and sure he loved his best friend but he hated him too. Shane knew was an hot head too much at the farm. Carol hated him, even the newcomers did. His jokes were too racy, he wasn’t ethical enough to blend in. The only reason he survived in Alexandria was he was good with a gun and Rick loved him.

“Lead the way.” Negan ordered.

His tone let Shane know he left no room to argue so even though the leader knew his way he marched in front feeling the hungry gaze inspecting him head to toe, his ass felt on fire but he didn't talk nor turn around. 

Exhaling deeply as he opened the door he pleaded silently that they were not alone.

“Carl? Olivia?” Negan chirped.

His chilly eyes informed Shane he knew they were alone.

“Well.” Negan started as he sat heavily on the sofa and spread his legs out. “Arat should be bringing us some stuff soon so I can make dinner.”

“Dinner?” Shane gulped suddenly feeling hot.

He wanted a glass of water but dared not move.

“I told you I wanted to cook for you, talked about it for weeks.”

“Joked.” Shane sighed out.

“Discussed.” Negan argued and spread his legs out impossibly further.

“You don’t need to cook for me.”

“Saying you don't have to be wined and dined first darling?”

“Negan stop this.” Shane grained turning his gaze to the curtains, Negan was too much to look at.

“Stop what?” Negan groaned out.

He pumped his hips up not needing Shane to see him, the other knew what he was doing.

“You're the enemy.” Shane spat out, his voice even though it wanted to crumble.

“I’m Rick’s enemy.” Negan corrected.

The smooth saunter of his boots brought him behind Shane who had walked to the window to stare out. He swallowed through a lump when the curtains were closed by Negan, his hand immediately landing on Shane’s hip.

“I’m Rick’s enemy, not yours. How many times have I told you, you don't’ belong here huh? I see all. They don't’ like you Shane, it’s like you killed their puppy. If you came home with me you would be doing yourself a favor. Besides you look at your “best friend” Negan air quoted the word. “Like you want him dead.”

“Yeah sure you know all.” Shane felt defeated. There was nothing here for him but Carl and Judith. Where they even enough? If Negan saw the way he looked at Rick didn’t his friend?

“You wouldn’t want for anything at home.”  
Negan knew the Sanctuary was his place.

“Yeah work for points like a good little pony. Sounds great.” Shane said with sarcasm.

“Points baby? I’d make you my soldier but only in the bedroom.”

Shane scoffed imagining himself sitting around with the wives waiting for Negan to come home, playing cards in a slinky black dress.

“I don’t share.” He bit his lip cursing inwardly at himself for his admission.

“Oh is that what worries you? Keeps you here?” Negan snickered.

It wasn’t funny. There was nothing for him in Alexandria but The Sanctuary wouldn’t be better. He hated these people, Rick’s family but wouldn’t he hate Negan’s wives too? The Saviors?

“I gotta go.”

Negan yelled after him but he ignored him this time, Negan’s commands to stay not scary enough with his heart racing. He starred in the mirror, not liking what he saw. He was a murderer, a jealousy fueled man, angry at a world that didn't’ really exist anymore. Negan wanted to fuck him then probably throw him away and maybe that didn’t matter.

He sat on the toilet rolling his eyes. Negan was singing italian loudy. Occasionally his footsteps would patter his way and retreat. Never banging on the door or calling for Shane. Pots and pans rattled and garlic filled the air. Shane’s stomach rumbled but he stayed in the locked room pouting. Eventually he rolled the toilet paper back and forth wondering how long that luxory would last as he started to give up on worrying.

The door pounding made him remember where he was.

“Get that cute little ass out now or I’m busting the door down!”

Shane stood up unlocked the door, Negan peered at him softer and didn't’ look back as he led him to the dining room table. A plate was made for him, stuffed shells and garlic bread. Wine poured into a glass and Negan joined him. 

“Bon appetit!” Negan clanked their glasses even though Shane’s was still on the table.

They ate in silence, half their meal finished. Damn, it tasted fantastic.

“Tell me what makes you stay here.”

“Negan.”

“Tell me. Make me understand.” Negan narrowed his eyes.

“Carl, Judith.” He admitted. Finally being honest when he kept Rick off the list.

Understanding that Negan smirked. “Do you think I’d let them die? I love that little girl and Carl? Well I tried to make him my soldier.”

“I only trust Rick to keep them alive, if he get’s bit...shot...whatever.”

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I had guarantees?”

“Guarantees?” Shane asked.

“Fuck yes. Guarantees. I had a scared little group leave in the middle of the night, called themselves Oceanside asshole. Someone's watching every move made, protection for the kiddies sure but also making sure your asses don’t go far.”

“You watch us?”

“Not me but yes.”

Shane grumbled and kept eating.

“Come home with me.”

“No.” Shane said with a mouth full of pasta.

“Let me show you why.”

“You got nothing to offer me.” Shane argued.

“My dick would say otherwise.”

It was crude, should disgust him but Shane scooted back his chair and pouted.

“Come on I’ll even suck you off and do all the work.”

Shane had never been with a man and do all the work sounded much ike he would be the bottom. 

“Would you agree if I said I fuck you?”

Negan smirked rising from his chair. “When I get ahold of your tight little hole you won’t want that Shane. You will beg me to fuck you until you’re screaming and cumming all over the place.”

It was offensive but Shane’s dick twitched.

“Come on Shane let’s figure this out like men. Fuck it out. Once we do you will want to go home, be one of my wives but I’ll offer you more.”

“Like?” Shane was in disbelief.

‘My bed, where no one else lays.’ Negan thought but only backed Shane up until he hit the wall.

He wanted to scream, his puffing breaths felt on too short. Negan’s grip on his waist was like an electric current flowing down towards his dick. It was too much and he groaned when Negan gripped his chin hard yanking his head towards him. Negan licked his lips, spit caked across him. He’d never do that to a woman and yet he moaned, his mouth parting was enough to have Negan nibble on his lip and press his tongue in.

Shane inhaled deep and it was good he did because Negan’s mouth sealed with his, his tongue sweeping across his teeth and down his throat, caressing his tongue madly with no forgiveness. It was brute and he couldn’t even breath to laugh or moan when he realized he was bucking up into Negan’s hardness.

“This has been a long time coming.” Negan said allowing Shane to breath.

He expected the next kiss when it came plunging in further, claiming him but he yelped when Negan grabbed his ass pinching it, next thing he knew he was straddling Negan as the strong man carried him to the sofa. He was plopped down like a rag doll and Negan rammed against him, he cried out when his shirt was pulled up for Negan to lick across his nipple, teeth dragging across the pebbled flesh, taking him in his plush mouth to suck. It made his erection throb in his jeans and quickly his shirt was discarded.

Negan got up and stripped too quick. If Shane wasn’t so hard he would think more about his jeans being ripped off and thrown to the floor. The pop of a cap did have him snapping back to reality, a sudden fear overtaking him.

“Relax Shane.” Negan sighed.

He couldn't, his legs trembled when Negan put a knee between them. Negan rubbed at his ankle then pressed on his slit rubbing his precum across his head to tease only that. Negan groaned opening his legs further, he huffed when Negan’s hand stroked up and down his shaft slowly. 

It was in slow motion, Shane saw Negan lean down and kiss his wet slit, sleeping his tip in and bobbing down his length taking more in as he pushed down and back up until he was fully engulfed. It had been so long since he had that, he couldn't help but push back, all Negan did was moan, his throaty vibrations spurning him on until he was fucking Negan’s mouth. 

Those hands took his knees and allowed him to thrust up, he squeezed his own balls when he saw a tear drip down Negan’s cheek but the Savior didn't come up for air and sucked harder. Shane convulsed when Negan pulled off and started to lick broad stripes up his shaft taking only his tip in and bouncing his balls. He seeped while Negan took him in halfway and the gentle padding of lubed fingers to his hole didn't’ scare him.

Groaning Shane wondered if a finger would be so bad. Negan took him down to the hilt sucking then bobbed his head more, Shane’s legs braced Negan’s head and he gasped out when a single digit prodded in gently. It didn’t feel bad or nice and his hissed slightly when another slick digit breached him.breathing in he watched Negan’s plush mouth still working him slow making him holler and squirm when fingers crooked, touching something deep within him. Fingers slid back ignoring that glorious spot only to rub at the edges of it then across it softly.

It felt okay but still odd when two fingers pulled out and back in, Shane held his breath when Negan pulled out and three fingers wedged in tightly.

“Shane breath. A little bit of hurt before a whole lotta good.” Negan promised.

Closed eyes tried to welcome the intrusion. Negan tilted his head up urging a heated gaze, peering into mocha he felt better.

“Push out darling.”

Doing that felt better and he looked down watching Negan’s thick fingers pull out just slightly then back in, twisting and crooking across his nub made him seep then Negan pulled almost entirely out and back in adding lube. The squeching of his hole had him dripping more. It wasn’t a sound he was used to but it edged him on making him beg Negan’s fingers to go deeper, he screamed out Negan’s name as a fourth finger slipped in and immediately thrusted within his walls.

Shane found himself a whining, bucking mess. His hole was sloppy and he felt it stretching wide. Negan was moaning himself and Shane didn't’ know why. The man didn't’ touch himself and poured lube down Shane’s ass pressing it in and pushing his digits deep. 

“I think you can take me real good now.” Negan moaned feeling Shane’s pink, wet flesh pulse around his fingers. 

Exhaling he observed Negan pull out his fingers and lather up his dick, it was wide and large and he stared mesmerized as Negan’s tip popped in with no problem. Negan sinked in halfway and it felt no different than his fingers but as Negan pressed in more he breathed deeply. Negan squeezed on his waist grabbing at his panting stomach and stopped. 

Shane adjusted, spread his legs further and Negan pulled out an inch then pressed in deeper, he felt he would burst open. he dripped more at Negan’s long groan. Their eyes met before Negan pressed a lubed hand to his dick and pumped him. Distracted by that Shane could only groan as Negan pressed in deeper then he looked down to see Negan was fully seathed.

“You good?”

Shane nodded wanting to feel more and grabbed on Negan’s neck. Negan pushed out and in and in a few uneven thrusts until Shane felt himself be comfortable at the pace, it evened out and Negan’s tip popped out and back in making a noise that echoed in the room. Suddenly he was pinned down by Negan’s weight, his legs around Negan’s hips while Negan slammed in and out of in a series of fast slams.

He howled, his prostate being assaulted in even drags, squeezing down made Negan pinch his side then bite at his neck. The sound of his bred walls making him tighten his grip around Negan. He huffed frustrated as Negan ignored his dick but he groaned tiredly into Negan’s mouth as he was kissed roughly. 

Negan’s palms were too soft against him, stroking him slowly as Negan started to kiss him sweetly. Damn, his kisses were the best he ever had. Even these gentle ones made him feel owned but with pride and he kissed back groaning as Negan swiped across his slit and thrusted in harder. Shane spasmed tightening a death grip on Negan’s shoulder, sure to bruise him as he came into Negan’s hands.

He was too stargazed to fuss when the leader rubbed his cum into his stomach and pounded into him harder, a few thrusts later and Negan had released into his walls. Shawn gained his breath watching as Negan’s naked ass walked off returning with a wet rag to wash him off, his cum finally left him along with sweat. Negan stared at him longley before collapsing at his feet.

He felt exposed but was too tired to move, his spread legs letting Negan see everything. He could feel Negan’s substance leaking out his overused hole and shuddered when Negan pressed against his taint collecting it.

Wide eyed he watched Negan lick it up and stare at his ass, he knew he was still leaking by the tickling trickle of wetness there.

“Fucking kinky.” Shane groaned.

“Well you know me.” Negan said surely.

And he did.

They sat there a moment waiting for one to dare speak a word. Neither did and the rumble of Rick’s jeep had them dressing quickly.

“Come home with me.”

Shane wanted to. The door opened and Rick looked at them confused, cocking his head in that stupid ass way Shane hated.

“No.” Is all he could whisper as Rick closed the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gonna end it sappy but excuse my muse. She’s a bitch.


End file.
